Taking a Chance Chapter 3
by MetekinGiant
Summary: Ash is confused when a girl that looks like Dawn finds him at a Basketball court, then disappears without a trace. My 1st Fanfic with Pokémon in it. Enjoy ;)


The next day at school, I told Brock about my conversation with Dawn.  
"Really?" asked Brock, with a slight tone of sarcasm. "Yes! That's what happened!" I yelled back for the fifth time. "I don't understand why you don't believe me!" Brock looked at me and sighed, "I don't believe you for two reasons:

Reason number One; this is _Dawn Berlitz _we're talking about. As if she would watch Pokémon Pandemonium.

Reason number two; why, out of everyone in the _school_ would she choose to talk to you, instead of, like, one of her friends?"

I thought about what Brock had said. Why _did_ she choose to talk to me? Could she like… "No," I said to myself, unaware that I had said it aloud. "No, what?" asked Brock, confused. I shook my head and said, "Nothing. What's our next period?" Brock checked his schedule. "Uh…Science, I think. In Room 11." I nodded.

Brock and I decided to head out to the Basketball courts to see if we could join in a game. On our way, I noticed a banner saying _Valentine's Day this Monday!_ I made a mental note to try and be sick on Monday. Brock elbowed me gently and asked, "Do we have training tonight? I forgot." Brock and I played for the same basketball team, the Machamps. I racked my brain for an answer. "Nah. Training's off this week, because Coach is sick, remember?"

"Oh, true. Thanks," said Brock. "Wait, so that means we get an early weekend after school!" I smiled, knowing what Brock was about to suggest.

"Gaming marathon?" asked Brock.

"Sounds good to me!" I said. I grinned as the bell went, signalling the end of lunch. As we headed to Room 11, I glanced back at the Valentine's Day banner.

I yawned loudly. Mum looked at me and said, "You should go have a nap, sweetie." I tried to shake my drowsiness away, and responded by saying, "Mum, I'm fine." She tutted, "Well, that's what you get when you stay up _all _night playing those video games with Brock." I smiled, my eyelids growing heavier. Eventually, I caved and went to my room to sleep.

On Sunday morning, I went to Brock's house after breakfast. I saw him outside watering the garden around his house. "Hey, Brock!" I called out. He didn't turn around. I jogged up to him and tapped his shoulder. "Huh?" he said. He turned around to face me and smiled. "Hi, Ash. Sorry, I didn't hear you," Brock said while taking an earphone out of his ear. "Is that…" I asked while trying to listen to the song emitting from the now hanging earphone. "Is that _Baby _by Justin Bieber?" Brock's face went bright red, like a tomato. "No! Uh…it's..." he sighed. "Yeah. It's _Baby_. This isn't my iPod though. My sister took mine when she went to the bowling alley with her boyfriend."

"Oh," I said teasingly, "That makes it alright, then."

"Shut up," he said. I laughed outrageously. "So, what are you doing today?" I asked, eventually calming myself down. "I've got to finish the garden," said Brock, "But once I've done that I'm free for the rest of the day."

"Great!" I said while chucking Brock my basketball. "I thought we could head down to the Town Court and have a practice." He spun the ball on his index finger and said, "Yeah, sure. I'll just finish up here."

After Brock finished his chores, he and I went into town, then to the park. We looked over at the Basketball Court and saw that no one was using it. "Let's go," he said. We headed to the Court, passing to each other on the way. I ran up to the three- point line and took a shot. It arched through the air perfectly and made a brilliant _swish_ sound. "Refund!" I called out to Brock. He passed me the ball and I practised some dribbling moves before shooting again. My aim was a little off this time and the ball bounced off of the rim. I looked around as Brock got the rebound, and I saw a girl leaning against the fence on the other side, arms crossed. She was a bluenette, wearing a white beanie with a pink pokeball symbol. I thought I knew her from somewhere, and then it hit me.

"Dawn?" I whispered to myself. I squinted to try and get a better look, when I heard…  
"Heads up!" I spun on the spot, quickly, but not quickly enough, and the ball hit me square on the forehead. The force of the ball sent me flying back onto the ground. I groaned, clutching my head. Brock ran over, chuckling. He took a deep breath and said, "Sorry! Are you alright?" "Yeah," I said slowly. "I'm fine. Did…Did she see that?" I asked, hopeful that she didn't. "Did _who _see that?" asked Brock curiously. I pointed over to where Dawn was standing. Brock looked and said, "Ash, there's no one there." I turned my head and looked. He was right. Dawn wasn't there after all. "I must've hit you harder than I thought!" joked Brock. I laughed and got up, shrugging. "Oh well. Let's get back to shooting." I quickly glanced back to the spot where I _thought _I saw Dawn, and still, no one there. "Huh," I said.

Chapter 4 in progress, guys!


End file.
